mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Ludwig von Koopa
Ludwig von Koopa is the oldest of the seven Koopalings. His main appearance is with blue hair in a Beethoven hairstyle, along with buck teeth and a blue shell. Appearances Super Mario universe Super Mario Bros. 3 Ludwig is the seventh Koopaling to be fought. He transformed the king of Pipe Land into a Piranha Plant, but Mario and Luigi boarded his airship (which essentially was just several floating platforms) and defeated him. He ran off, and the Mario Bros. took his wand to change the king back. Ludwig fights like his brother Roy, shooting magic attacks while causing an earthquake when he lands, paralyzing Mario if he is on the ground. To defeat him, Mario must jump on his head three times. Ludwig has a greenish blue shell. Super Mario World Ludwig is the fourth Koopaling to be fought. He held a Yoshi egg captive on the Twin Bridges. Mario and Luigi entered his castle and defeated him, causing him to explode in a puff of smoke. Mario rescued the Yoshi egg and used dynamite on his castle. Unlike the other two castles he used dynamite on, this time it sent the castle flying into the distance, comically crashing into a hill and putting a bandage on it. Ludwig fights different than any of his siblings. He attacks by shooting fireballs, while the battle takes place on a long lava bridge. When jumped on, he will slide around in his shell, and then jump backward to the right side of the arena. To defeat him, Mario must jump on him three times. Ludwig's shell color is now orange. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Ludwig is fought at World 5, and is defeated. He is last seen scattered with the other Koopalings and Bowser after the Koopa Clown Car crashes. New Super Mario Bros. U Ludwig is fought at Meringue Clouds, and is defeated. In the ending sequence, when Bowser holds onto Bowser Jr.'s flying Koopa Clown Car, Ludwig holds onto Iggy's tail while Roy holds onto his tail. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Ludwig appeared alongide the other Koopalings and Bowser Jr. to kidnap Princess Peach for Bowser. Like in Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario and Luigi fought him last out of any of the Koopalings. He inhabited a sky world this time. After being defeated in his tower by Mario, Luigi, and two Toads, Ludwig retreated to his castle. They defeated him again and sent him falling over the edge. Somehow he survived, and was last seen getting Bowser back on his feet with Bowser Jr. and the other Koopalings before his castle fell on top of them. In his tower, Ludwig shoots magic energy balls that slowly follow Mario around. He also jumps into the air and, similar to Yoshi, stays in the air for a while before he jumps down. To defeat him, the player/s must jump on him three times. In his castle, Kamek sets the arena so that it only consists of three platforms rising up a long shaft. Ludwig shoots five magic energy balls at once. The player/s must jump on him three times. He will spin around in his shell, but if the player/s get/s onto any of the two platforms Ludwig is not on, he will miss him/her/them because he will go back and forth on the one platform he is standing on. Mario & Luigi universe Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga When Cackletta possessed Bowser as Bowletta, she gained all of Bowser's minions, including the Koopalings. Bowletta sent them after the Mario Bros. when they entered Bowser's Castle. Ludwig was the fourth Koopaling that they fought. He gave the Mario Bros. a challenge where they had to jump over him as he used a shell attack on them. Then he fought them, but they defeated him and he vanished in the Superstar Saga enemy death scene, leaving only a warp point to a previous room. Ludwig has 550 HP. He uses a shell attack, where he slides around in his shell trying to slam into the Mario Bros. They must jump over him, but this is hard to avoid. He also uses the other shell attack, where he spins around and circles the Mario Bros., and must be hit with a hammer to stop him. Ludwig has purple hair and a green shell. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Having been revived, Ludwig appears alongside Larry, Wendy, and Roy. Later, Ludwig and Larry attack the Mario trio inside a pipe at the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon, and fight them, but are defeated, and retreat. At Neo Bowser Castle, Ludwig and Larry fight the Mario trio a second time. Once defeated, Ludwig is destroyed, exploding into rainbow stars. In his final words he thinks of himself as a king. Paper Mario universe Paper Mario: Color Splash Ludwig is fought at Fort Cobalt, guarding the blue Big Paint Star. Mario defeats Ludwig, but he survives, and is last seen riding an airship alongside Bowser and the other Koopalings. Trivia *He is named after Ludwig Van Beethoven, who also has the same hairstyle. This is also referenced in Super Mario World, when the narration says "Ludwig von Koopa's days of composing Koopa symphonies in Castle #4 are over." Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 bosses Category:Superstar Saga bosses Category:Superstar Saga characters Category:Super Mario World bosses Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii bosses Category:Minions Category:Super Mario World characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii characters Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 characters Category:Presumed deceased Category:Recurring villains